


an unclear path: arya x gendry week '17

by ShipperificWings



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya x Gendry Week 2017, Coming of Age, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Music from 2008 onwards, Other, URT, UST, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, axg week 2017, side pairings and friendships all over the place, teens and young adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperificWings/pseuds/ShipperificWings
Summary: She could still remember the day Gendry and she had transcended the path from enemies to reluctant friends.





	1. cat got your tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome my dears, I’m going to keep all the authors note here, at the beginning and then you may carry onto the good stuff. You’d probably be thinking whatever possessed me to write highschool au...so I was writing arranged married fic and then suddenly stopped and started listening music from the 2008’s onwards and things were directly to let’s try and make Gendrya fic where things aren’t perfect but in a very mundane sort of way. 
> 
> Maybe you’re just skipping this author note and wondering where the hell I came from with this fic because that’s the type of fanfic author I am lol. I’m just going to say this is an experiment of mine and the tags say it allI’m good at writing fiction when I’m procrastinating writing lab reports. Chaptersbe posted late (notice this very submission is being posted late) because good internet and time management are abstract concepts to me at the moment. As a whole, An unclear path is about love and being young and how things aren’t supposed to be perfect- they just are. 
> 
> *vanishes off to her fandom corner and maybe cry over Winds of Winter not being published any time soon*

She could still remember the day Gendry and she had transcended the path from enemies to reluctant friends.

 

Gendry had mock bowed at her, as they both entered their art class (another bloody class shared by the two of them).

“What’s the matter, princess?” he asked as he always did. It was their thing to insult each other ever since she could remember (for whatever reason Gendry always liked to pull her pigtails, the real ones and then later on when she got her haircut the metaphorical ones).

 

Arya gave him the sort of look reserved to the dirt underneath one’s sneaker. She had also thought of giving him the finger –nothing weird or new there- it was their standard fare, he’d call her a stuck up rich girl and she’d bite back with anything she’d find annoying from him.

 

“The matter is you, obviously.”

 

He rolled his eyes ostensibly.

 

“You are such a stuck up-”

 

“Child? Girl? Little rich girl?” she added rather helpfully. With her father’s sickness she wasn’t in the mood to listen to whatever it’ll come out of his mouth. Pretty or not, he was still as useless as every boy their age.Gods only knew why he believed her to be a trust fund baby and _why_ he judged her when he was a Baratheon heir.

 

It made no sense.

 

“You’re one to talk,” she said as she grabbed her pencils and reasserted them on her desk, Gendry walked fast and sat in the seat right next to hers.

 

“Class is almost over. Want to practice the water dance with me?” he asked lifting a dark brow inquiringly. She squirmed on her seat-whatever had gotten into him, it was probably viral. She wasn’t about to risk herself getting infected with _that_.

 

“What do you want, Waters?” she asked, finally done with his odd, inquisitive looks. It was a shit enough day with her father being sick her mother’s depression; she had as little patience as she could be asked to have.

 

“Okay, here’s the deal. Uncle Renly thinks I should make more friends and he’d just about assumed I was your friend already. So…would you mind coming over next Saturday? With enough luck I’ll convince Mya to stay over, I know you like her.”

 

_Well, that was news. Waters knew what she liked._

“…Is there a particular reason why you’re inviting me over there?” she asked, feeling thick. It seemed an obvious question but she rather not leave any plots hanging. What if Gendry suddenly decided to be a douche?

 

“I’m telling you, my uncle actually both of my uncles think I should adapt to school life by interacting with my peers, I’m actually quoting uncle-”

 

“Stannis?” he smiled at her outburst.

 

“What? It didn’t seem like Renly thing to say.”Which was an understatement, Renly couldn’t be more superficial if he tried; whatever Brienne saw in Renly was beyond her comprehension (she agreed with her sister, their friend/mentor had a weakness for pretty faces, it was the only explenation).

 

It made the both of them laugh.

 

“So, are we on Arya?” he said battling his lashes at her. She noticed how he had freckles, very light ones upclose, but cute freckles anyway- and she blushed slightly. She made a move, a brief thing in which she refrained just in time, before she touched them. She stood back rather quickly to see his sharp cheekbones were red –a nice color that complimented his handsome face, she noted- and she stilled.

 

_Did she just found him handsome?_

“What’s the matter Stark? _Cat got your tongue_?”

 

And what was she supposed to answer? She felt a sudden rush of emotions through her; she was scared for her future, she was sad that her father was sick, angry at the world for changing its pace so quickly around her, for lifting her from her spot to another one. She didn’t need another stupid complication. 

 

She started to cry, before she could think of how she didn’t want to have other people listening to her crying she left Gendry there.

 

He looked at her (he seemed panicked at her reaction) and his hands reached to her but she flinched and retreated.

 

No need to have a stupid boy’s pity. She’d deal on her own.

 

 

 

 


	2. wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck, Arry. Care not to step on my toes so much?” asked Gendry. She was about to snarl at him for standing so close to her but she had the problem of being tooshort so talking to him wouldrequire for either of them to get closer which was the opposite of what she was trying to achieve there.

She’d avoided Gendry everywhere but at water dancing, Syrio had looked at the two of them and lifted a dark eyebrow and murmured something along the lines of _niñosmalcriados_ which had resulted in Ned Dayne snickering and winking at Arya’s outraged face. Gendry hadn’t been amused and had huffed at them, at which Arya had tried to not notice how it looked remarkably like Joffrey without the princely quality Sansa had admired in the past (honestly, one didn’t live many years by Sansa’s side without knowing about her past crush on the girly Baratheon boy); Arya had let out an amused snort.

 

So of course that it was just her luck that she would end up in a stupid wedding with a disgusting pink dress (which really, only looked nice on Margaery Tyrell) as she stood next to Brienne (looking equally pained in her pink dress) and Jeyne Poole (radiant with her flower crown; she’d started smiling a lot at her for whatever reason) and Gendry as her dancing partner. Sansa stood tall and beautiful, directing the dance with her dancing partner (Ned Dayne) and Jeyne, Margaery and Brienne were waiting for theirs too.Sansa was now directing them to their seats and gushing over her older brother’s wedding and she couldn’t help but feel something wasn’t quite right. She knew as younger sisters Sansa and she weren’t privy to everything happening on Robb’s life, but she was pretty sure he wasn’t in love with Roslin Frey. In fact, until a few days before she was rather sure Robb was unequivocally in love with Theon Greyjoy.

 

She had the strong suspicion it had to do with their father’s bankruptcy. And it didn’t made her feel better. It was a tension on her spine, added to the tension of the disgraceful dress she had been forced into. Roslin ought to have little friends, she thought rather bitterly. Why else dress all of us, even Brienne in this hideous things?

 

Sansa kept chatting about Roslin being _so kind_ and beautiful and Arya did her best not to roll her eyes. _Sansa had no bloody idea about the world._ The slightly upturned nose of Margaery Tyrell told her she agreed with her suspicions.

 

Speaking of obliviousness…Theon entered the room with the other partners…Loras Tyrell (because apparently Margaery and him did everything together, like twins), Jaime Lannister (and that was obviously a Frey thing to do, seeing s most of the people they brought there were related to Robb, of course they decided to add _a Lannister,even an older one_ ) and…SEVEN HELLS…Gendry.

 

He stood smiling awkwardly at them, as Lannister kept sending passive-aggressive looks at Brienne, she was doing her best to ignore, whilst Brienne turned red.

 

Poor girl really did liked her men pretty and with a douchey side.

 

She sighed, it was going to be an awkward afternoon.

 

+

 

So far everything was mess. She had stepped on Gendry’s feet more often than Lannister’s bawdy comments and she was pretty sure her mother would faint at her lack of etiquette.

 

“Fuck, Arry. Care not to step on my toes so much?” asked Gendry. She was about to snarl at him for standing so close to her but she had the problem of being tooshort so talking to him wouldrequire for either of them to get closer which was the opposite of what she was trying to achieve there.

 

Gendry,no doubt gleeful of her reactions decided he should place an arm on her hip more firmly as he bent lower and whispered on her ear; "if I promise to steal you awayof this dance to something actually fun, would you finally become my friend?" She stared at him with her mouth open and felt everyone's eyes on their backs.

 

Right. Rehearsal dance of the stupid wedding. It wasn't like she cared about him that way...she just needed to get out of there and soon.

 

She said "Make it happen and I'll even go to the stupid dinners your uncles drag you to" and because she felt she needed to act more tough she pursed her lips and looked up at him defiantly "Sansa said your uncle cooks great andI do like Mya."

 

He smiled rather blindingly at her. "Alright-y. Moment to bring m'lady home then."

 

She couldn't help herself when he acted like that. "I'M NOONE'S LADY."

 

"Hey. Calm down, I'm only joking to make us both less nervous."He pointed at their audience briefly, and she looked at him with her eyes wide open. What did he mean he was nervous? She was the one wearing the ridiculous dress and forced to wear the stupid flower crown...which made her nose itchy. So she told him and he laughed heartily before taking the crown from her head "it's your brother's wedding. Shouldn't you be more happy? And you look good, the color does brings out your delicate complexion...and notice I said complexion because I know you'll take it as an insult. You never get I'm only teasing you." He finished his little speech smiling at the confusion adorning her features.

 

"Just let the rhythm guide you." He said while he placed the crown back at a nearby table. Arya could barely take her eyes off him. He was handsome, she didn't wanted to notice but notice she did anyway.

 

To calm her rapidly beating heart she snorted and said “Look, I don’t care about your pedi getting destroyed by my big, manly feet. I can’t dance, it’s _useless._ ”

 

He stared at her feet and back at her face and let out the biggest laugh; he made everyone turn to stare at them. Poole seemed to pout, Theon looked slightly less miserable about the whole affair and gave her the usual thumbs up reserved for his closestfriends, Sansa bit her lip prettily and Ned seemed as lost as she did. It was only Jaime and Brienne who ignored them--lost in their own dance. She guessed she'll have to ask Brienne how she concentrated on the steps because they were the only ones besides Sansa that actually looked in synch.

 

"We could dance like that too, you know?" Said Gendry before releasing her from his warm, strong arms and his intoxicating fragrance--it smelled lemon-y and fresh and it made her mouth water if she thought too much of it.

 

"But first let's drink some water and next you'll tell me what you think of my water dancing...I'm really curious."

 

Did he knew how bossy he was acting? And since when he gave a damn about her water dancing tips? And was Brienne smiling? At Jaime Lannister? _Huh, so those two are up to something._ She thought. Sneaky, Brienne had always seemed immune to pretty boys’ advances after Renly (dark times for her and friends) so she found it _curious_ that she was giving Jaime an awkward, reluctant but honest-to-god smile.

 

She also envied her, at least it seemed as she was fighting with Lannister; Gendry didn’t even fought with her anymore! It was a disgrace, really.

 

Sansa cleared her throat and talked in her news anchor voice. “Here’s the deal guys, let’s give you another moment to prepare for those who are unsure of their steps-it’s after all far away, we have a few weeks and we’ll be done practicing just before the big day so no need to feel bad if the steps aren’t perfect right now,” said Sansa nodding at her sister and Gendry. “We still got time.”

 

Gendry patted her head and she turned to growl at him not to paw her, please-but the warm smile on his lips stopped her. Her heart beat fast and she stared back at his face.

 

His stupidly handsome face.

 

_For fucks sake, she had a crush on Waters. Gendry._

_Fuck her life._

 

She exchanged a glance with Brienne (who no one commented on recently getting there with a decidedly rumpled appearance) in which they seemed to share the same rant.

 

_Fucking highborn men._


	3. this isn't about me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come here kid. This isn’t about me anymore. It's time for you to work and earn your way through life..."

**_Stupid Bull:_** Arry! Care to come about my place like I said the other day? Uncle Stannis and the weird redheaded woman are making good food, but she gives me the creeps.

 

 ** _Arry:_** Only if I can repeat food.

 

 ** _Stupid Bull:_** Alright you silly. Uncle Stan says to bring whoever you want (he only wants to spread The Lord’s words, so spare any innocent souls from his torture). The Creepy Redhead says to say hi to your brother (the dark haired one).

 

 ** _Arry:_** Okay Bull.

 

\--

 

When she arrived to the Baratheon residence she did her best to look as strong headed as people always said she looked. But her red eyes couldn't be hid not even by her sister's wonderful makeup (not that she'd admit her admiration at it) and she didn't enjoy to see other people look at her so beat down. Ever since his father diagnosis of cancer she'd been a mess--the rest of them seemed so put together, only she and baby Rickon seemed actually too affected by it and she wasn't sure it didn't ment she wasn't acting stupid, after all even mom had done her best to take care of him whilst dealing with her pain very privately. It made her feel so selfish. All of it. She now knew why they were so indebted and why Brienne was working for them for free when she was one of the most competent caretakers out there and why Jaime Lannister was suddenly involved in the equation... It was all about debts and Robb was at the center of it all...who knew how.things would go for them and she had fought with her mom already to let her take a job on Syrio's recovery center after class but she was unmoving. Whenever they got like that she would growl and storm out feeling useless and so very angry. A couple of times Jon had dropped by and gave them money and food when he thought father and the youngest hadn't seen. Catelyn took it every time and promised to pay back (she didn't like to owe anything to anyone, a trait that would lead everyone to their deaths in Arya's opinion) at which Jon would reply it was the least he could do. Right, like it was perfect for him when he lived with them...at times like that Arya found it very hard to understand her mother.

 

“Come here kid, taste the sausages Stannis made” said a muscled man that was holding Margaery’s brother by the waist.

 

“We’re glad you became friends with this sour lad here, he used to sit there by the staircase and brood, much like your older brother--” added the redheaded woman that was by Stannis’ side, cooking something that smelled heavily of garlic.

 

“Oh, I know, he’s such a gloomy guy on the outside but deep down he’s a sweetheart, really” she said in the best imitation of Sansa’s manners that she could muster.

 

Behind her Gendry rolled his eyes.

 

“Don’t be fooled by her tiny body, this one is insane aunt Mel-”

 

“Please, do call me Mel- you did had an aunt and she isn’t the greatest person I’ve known.”

 

Arya grimaced and settled for some grilled meat…it was going to be an interesting affair this evening.

 

 

 

 

After weeks of pestering her mother with all her being she finally found a way to work with a compromise; only during the weekends and because father thought it was time for her to get more independent. She had kissed him on the head and hugged him very softly and he had giving him a warm smile, warmer than the sun and the summers at her aunt Lyanna's homeand she had did as he bid her.

 

"Come here kid. This isn’t about me anymore. It's time for you to work and earn your way through life...listen to me, times are difficult and I know you've been uncomfortable with us making everything seemingly normal when it isn't. Its just that I need you to work things with the others...you're strong Arya, it's Sansa and the rest that worries me, my child. Join Sansa. She's your blood and Robb loves you but he's sacrificed enough. Strength is not always physical force. Remember there's strength in your heart too and...I love you. Now and always."

 

She felt her eyes water and she hugged him tighter. It was so unfair that he was such a good person, that he loved and gave so much and here he was hurting and wasting away in a bed, a man so strong that he had so much to deal with and suffer before this and all because his body was betraying him.

 

She said"I love you, Dad". And he whispered back "I love you, Arya. Remember what I made you promise."

 

\--

It wasn't long until she started working and keeping up with her promises and Gendry had proven to be a solid presence by her side.

 

It started with him training at Syrio's with a frankly ridiculous pair of green shorts (he really ought to wear more grey or blue. And that was an ugly green anyway) and she doing her damnest not to look at him or his well toned body.

 

She had things to do.

 

So whenever he talked to her and asked her things (what’s your favorite color? Did you saw that movie last weekend?) she would turn her eyes elsewhere and mumble short replies, kept to herself and work so he wouldn’t know she was starting to care.

 

It was simply unfair that she was starting to care but life had its way to always make you turn upside down when you least expect it so she buried herself in workout and cleaning after hours and if she shared a smile or two with Gendry…well, it couldn’t be so bad, right?

 

Sansa would only smile at her when Gendry came pick her up and offer to braid her hair the way she liked it because her mother no longer had the will to do things like this, especially considering she had many more children and Arya was old enough to do it on her own…it broke her heart to see her strong mother look so frail, so she guiltily went out and hid herself from the truth as she told herself work was the only thing she could do to help them.

 

They settled on a safe pattern--sweet Sansa only gave her space and cooked them food as Arya brought the things for the supermarket and Robb brought the biggest source of income home and Jon helped with the two youngest. In a way, the four of them became parents to the two youngest as their father’s health rapidly deteriorated and their time spiraled out of control.

 

Until Ned Stark was no more.

 

She had sat in her black dress and held Sansa’s hand—they all sat on a circle and just held each other so when she turned and found Gendry there, eyes open for her, she let him take her in his arms without protest and allowed the tears to finally fall down.


	4. three wishes

 

 

After her father’s passing things happened in a blurry for her—she was constantly reminded of him whenever Jon passed by their house and picked her up on his warm, _familiar_ arms and she felt _safe_ and she found the routine was the only thing keeping her sane, so she did the cycle of working and later on working out, she even did her homework and kept everything on check—it all looked nice to her, _thank you_ but her older siblings (Sansa included) didn’t believe it to be only something good happening to them—Sansa, Jon and Robb had actually ambushed her and after some embarrassing time discussing their feelings they made her promise to not close in on herself anymore. When he had said she hadn’t closed in on herself Jon had made an odd sound he always made when he felt like denying what she said. Fucking traitor that he was. It was supposed to be _their way_ to react to the world, they were the shy, brooding Starks, it didn’t matter he was actually a Targaryen.

 

It had turned out that after spending an unnamed amount of time around Gendry Waters, she couldn’t very well think of him as she used to—which at the moment she couldn’t even remember, considering _Gendry hadn’t bothered her in a long time._ No, instead he’d acted entirely different to what she expected, he’d gone and grazed her with his presence every time he so much as spotted her on the hallways and had discretely hang around her and so she had spent her days asking him things like _do you need help with chemistry? You could do better if you revised every day_ and _there you go, you’re doing great_ she found she didn’t quite struggled with Chemistry so much anymore—it was rather mechanical in a way and she could trust the amount of revising _would_ help her get a better grade.

 

In between days she found it wasn’t so _bad_ to spend time with Gendry even though he was still an insufferable bull. An admittedly attractive one.

 

So she had found herself frowning less and they didn’t fought anymore, when she dared to ask Sansa about it (they had become more decent to each other after everything) she had said she was glad Gendry was such a good friend to her sister and she didn’t had it in her to correct Sansa although she thought it was impossible they were friends.

 

They’d talked about classes:

_“You see when MrPycelle says something whilst making a big flapping gesture like that,” he said pointing at their old teacher, who was doing a mix of gestures so pronounced that half the class was taking furious notes “he’s basically saying THIS would be on your test.”_

_“So, that’s how you do it?”_

_“No,Arry. I actually have to study a lot…I don’t want to disappoint Uncle Stannis or Uncle Renly…Mya could probably forgive me a few faults but she is Mya, so she doesn’t count in that respect.”_

And ordinary things.

 

“ _Did you just said you hate lettuce?_ ”

 

_She rolled her eyes. People were always giving her shit for not liking those green evil overlords._

_“It tastes like plastic. Or like wet paper, it’s disgusting.”_

_Gendry looked at her like she was insane._

_She shot back a murderous look as they kept on dancing through the (horribly cheesy) song for his brother’s (horribly miserable) wedding. She let him swirl her around and spotted Theon—he kept his head high as he danced, but his eyes were so far away she felt like screaming at Robb or the world. It surely wasn’t fair. She resigned to giving him a sympathetic glance and Theon gave her that tiny smirk he put up when he wanted people to believe he was fine._

_Gendry noticed the exchange and whispered in her ear “Robb should really call off the wedding. He looks as miserable as Theon.”_

_She glanced around and sure enough spotted Robb listening to Roslin with a fake smile plastered on his face._

_She sighed. “I’ll give him a week or so before he calls it off. I can’t believe he’d to sacrifice himself because of money. Its better we all contribute to spare him, it’s not what father would want.”_

_Gendry nodded and they moved up to a distant corner. He settled a cup of soda on her hands as he drank something that seemed suspiciously alcoholic._

_“So…besides lettuce being your sworn enemy, is there something else you dislike?” he asked downing the cup in a shot._

_She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his manly display._

_“Last minute plans, maths and manly displays-” she said just to spite him. It was easier to talk to him that way._

_He laughed boisterously. It was one of those things that reminded her of his Baratheon lineage._

_“That wasn’t a manly display, Arry.”_

_“Oh, really? Prove it.”_

_He carried her on his arms making her shriek as she felt like she was going to drop down the floor in any moment._

_“GET ME DOWN, YOU IDIOT.”_

_“I won’t,” he said smugly._

_“Or I will if you concede me three wishes,” he said carrying her around like she was a baby._

_Irritated by the turn of events she screamed at him “FINE.”_

_He dropped her down smoothly and she readjusted her dress, which was sadly still horribly pink. “Ask away, princeling.”_

_He scowled at her, but his eyes were glinting. “I ask for you to tell me your three biggest secrets, Arya Stark and I swear to never carry you again in my arms…conditions may be applied of course”_

_She looked at him. No way was she telling her about her brief date with sweet Pod (it wasn’t really his fault she was so easily flustered when she was treated nicely or about Sansa’s discoveries at the Tyrells, it was her sister’s secret anyway)._

_“Alright.” She frowned at his smiling face. Why did he had to have a dimple? Thoroughly ruffled she mumbled “I’ve never been kissed, I write romance stories and I think humans should be allowed a second chance always.”_

_He looked at her rather intensely. She did her best at the staring match when he looked apart first she counted herself victorious because she couldn’t simply resist a little competition._

_“Can I read one of those stories?” he said smirking._

_“Absolutely not!”_

So, all in all she realized that the whole studying together, talking with their heads against one another thing was as far from unfriendly as one could think. She was, in fact, being overtly friendly with a boy she found attractive and who would occasionally say things like “looking pretty, Stark” when he saw her after she suffered through Sansa’s idea of a wardrobe reinvention (Sansa looked very happy whenever she accepted to go through it so Arya mostly tended to accept it—taking it like a real woman had joked Jon as he ruffled her hair) and it was just getting confusing. So she did what she did best, compartmentalize, and she stopped wondering just _why_ it scared her that Gendry was being nice to her (and she was being nice to him) and focused on _doing things_ because thinking never really got her anyway and she decided a bit of them talking wasn’t quite so bad.

 

She found out she liked Mya Stone very much—the woman was strong and knew how to fight and even though it had little to do with the water dance she practiced with Gendry and Syrio, it had a charm to it, especially when she saw her tackle his own brother to the ground as he begged for her to let go—she tried later on and although Gendry had won because her strategy was almost solely based on speed rather than force, she had realized it was a good way to spend her time. It also helped her drain some of the anger she had stored away inside her…it was a nice way to avoid punching people she actually cared about and it made her feel _accomplished…_ Before she knew how she had spent so much time around Gendry she had one day come home to Theon and Robb quietly sitting on the couch and although they looked much the same, she knew they had struck a deal of sorts because Theon would do this cute lopsided smile of his and Robb had a pleasant smile too. She tried not to feel guilty because she was always with Gendry. It wouldn’t do any good, would it?

 

Gods, she was questioning herself so much, it was stupid actually.

 

 

 


	5. persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This days talking to Gendry was easier than talking to Jon, because he would only sit beside her and rub her arms slowly to reassure her everything would be alright—it was the way they did things now and she had long since stopped questioning it. But this she couldn’t talk with Gen. It was catastrophically bad already with her secret (and pathetic) pining after him, like she was the generic protagonist of a young adult novel. Not that they were bad, some were even great but it figures she’d be stuck into Pining Land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a time skip in between the last chapter and this one. This is almost finished I only need to polish the next chapters some more and there's an epilogue at the end so don't you worry.
> 
> Once again if I'm posting slowly is mostly because of issues where I live. Lets just say things are ugly and leave it at that.

When she put the stupid card on the stupid boy’s book (putting confession letters on lockers were a damn cliché she refused to comply to) it had seemed the right thing to do - her favorite lyrics could speak better than she did –but she still ran as far away as she could (she was only human), which apparently was not far enough as she was grabbed by a pair of strong arms. It had been coming from a long time, she thought, as she fought the urge to ran a hand through her messy hair.

 

She turned around slowly biting her lip and the familiar face of the stupid boy in question was on her field of vision. Gendry brought her closer to him and just put one of his big, muscular arms that she found in no way sexy, because rich boys weren’t sexy they were just...rich and he was Joffrey’s half-brother, clearly the kindness and wit was divided between Cella and Tom (pretty nice kids in her opinion) so there was a slim chance he was also nice and witty…anyways, he had put his stupid arm on hers and she had felt the pull she felt at her gut when he touched her _anywhere_ or stood too close to her, like last week after fencing together.

 

“Did you saw who put this on my locker?” he had the traitorous envelope on his hand and the shadows of _something_ on his eyes.

 

Lying would be absolutely difficult to her, he knew her enough by then, knew she pursed her lips after she lied and had told her so once, when he’d asked her if she thought _that Dayne fellow was beautiful._ She had bitten her lip and had gotten a look of hurt from Gendry.

 

“ _Don’t you ever dare to lie to me again,Arry,_ ” he’d said it with such a hurtful look on his deep blue eyes that she had refrained from lying ever since –it was annoying and sometimes even gross, she needn’t know he had found his father with someone else naked in bed for all he knew the ozone layer had another hole as a collateral damage- but she felt more comfortable after a while.

 

This days talking to Gendry was easier than talking to Jon, because he would only sit beside her and rub her arms slowly to reassure her everything would be alright—it was the way they did things now and she had long since stopped questioning it. But _this_ she couldn’t talk with Gen. It was catastrophically bad already with her secret (and pathetic) pining after him, like she was the generic protagonist of a young adult novel. Not that they were bad, some were even _great_ but it figures she’d be stuck into _Pining Land._

“I don’t know, maybe that Heddle girl?”she wanted to palm her face or maybe punch him on his pretty face. He had no right to made her _feel._

 

“Which one?” he asked genuinely surprised at her outburst.

 

She moved far from her and finally, epically, snapped at him.

 

“The older one stupid! Don’t play dumb with me.”

 

“ _Arry. Are you jealous_?” Damn, stupid Bull for finding out her note before time. What was he doing there anyway? He was supposed to be rehearsing for the school play with the annoyingly beautiful Willow Heddle.

 

Yes, because Gendry whatever she claimed in her stupid hormone addled brain was not stupid. At all. The boy could manage his subjects (he was annoyingly good at maths) and drama club sessions along with their water dancing with an ease Arya couldn’t begin to grasp.

 

Nevertheless what with her current designated seat as best friend she was entitled to insulting him on her brain.

 

He could just stand there, give her bear hugs that left her _shaking_ and he’d just smile back at her and ask what was wrong.

 

It had been so much better at the beginning –she’d be repulsed by the idea of associating herself with someone that was even cursory related to Joffrey and he’d be snarling at her for being a spoiled rich brat that thought dying her head orange made her a social activist, it generally ended with someone rolling their eyes at them and a teacher making them stay after class.

 

“It’s like we’re teaching kindergarten,” had mused Mrs. Sand the last time they had pulled an angry looking Arya and Gendry, both with huge red paint spots on their clothes. Arya had been on her best behavior that time, it was hardly her fault Gendry decided it’d be fun to jump at her while she was painting in class. But that had been _months ago_ now things were decidedly different, with her father’s passing and her siblings struggling as much as she to remain _alive._

 

 

It was weird, she thought, how she’d recently find herself eagerly awaiting for his warm smile and him singing cheesy pop songs behind her in class.

 

She had found herself singing fluffy songs like _two is better than one_ to herself in the shower, their _friendship_ was contaminating her musical tastes.

 

And she stopped caring somewhere along the way about him having a big influence on her.

 

After that, they’d be on each other’s pockets much to her brothers’ chagrin (the four of them had ganged up on her, even little Rickon looked menacing with his tiny dragon figurine) and her sister’s glee ( _he likes you Arya, look he practically never leaves your side this days)._ She guessed it all had also started because she’d also stopped looking like a little boy and grown taller- smaller still than Sansa, but she was decidedly taller at seventeen than at fifteen and sixteen. Her mother had said she was a late bloomer and Sansa had pointed out she had the delicate features of their aunt Lyanna and that she hadn’t properly filled out until she was around Arya’s age.She had kindly refrained from pointing out Jon –who was a man already and whose girlfriend would laugh herself sick if she knew about their conversation- had the delicate features Lyanna had.

 

 

“What happened, Arry?” he repeated teasingly. He did always flirted shamelessly with her. She wished he hadn’t. It always made her feel silly, ugly and stupidly warm all at once. Like flirting with her was easy because she couldn’t be considered a girl on the first place.

 

The horrible evidence was there on his hands, wrapped on a lovely green paper and an elegant ribbon. It read “ _Handle with care_ ”.

 

It was also not her style but she had made an effort. Granted, an effort she was regretting but one nonetheless.

 

It wasn’t supposed to go like this. Tears welled up in her eyes and Gendry let go of her arm alarmed at her reaction. He was as good as dealing with girls and emotions as she was; which was hideously bad. Almost as bad as her male siblings, evidence enough that it must be a family trait.

 

A pretty, musical laugh was heard and then the floral smell of Sansa’s body wash surrounded her – and so did the judgment stare of her elder sister- she needn’t look at her to know it. She’d been snooping on her and the way she texted Gendry.

 

Gendry noticed it too and turned baffled, and she used the opportunity to give Sansa the finger.

 

She bit her lip and answered what she knew was going to bite her in the ass later.

 

“Oh that was Sansa’s note,” she paused feeling uncomfortable at the blatant lie come out of her mouth- “she thinks you’re a dream but she told me to never tell you,” she looked around biting her lip rather forcefully “you see, she’s rather shy” She let out a horribly fake laugh and Gendry looked at her and smiled.

 

“You’re a terrible liar Arya Stark,” he took her face on his hands, they were such nice hands, warm, rogue and caring.

 

They denoted work and care for others and she shivered at the thought of him, her friend, _taking care_ of her in completely unfriendly ways.

 

“You see, this envelope its signed A.S and you’re the only A.S I know at school,” he smiled warmly and she cursed him for having such cute, boyish smile.

 

He placed his arms at either side of her.

 

“You needn’t feel ashamed.”

 

His breath ghosted against her skin.

 

“It’s only natural to feel that way.”

 

She pushed him away and ran as far ahead as she could.

 

Running away was all she could do. All that made sense.

 

 

 

Stupid girl night and stupid teen advices. She’d be flustered after That Act That Shall Go Unmentioned and had had been seating with Sansa and Jeyne; they made the weirdest picture in all Winterfell: two beautiful teenagers and her, Arya who couldn’t care less about romance novels (except for the exceptionally well-written ones), Sansa and Jeyne were whispering about crushes and makeup projects when suddenly Jeyne had turned to her and said.

 

“So. You like the Baratheon boy.”

 

“He’s not the Baratheon boy…that would be Joffrey or Tommen and he’s different. And his name’s Gendry.”

 

She bit her lip in that hard, horrible way she did that made their old nanny said she looked like an angry little boy. Those words had doomed her, she may as well had declared her undying love for him with a singing chorus.

 

“What if I do, Poole?” she had meant to said it was none of her damn business but as it happened when you were embarrassed the words came out of her mouth quickly.Almost too quick to make sense, almost anyone wouldn’t have heard enough, unfortunately Poole had the sharp mind of a private investigator inside her petite, curvy body.

 

“I see no problem in two amazing people hooking up.” She said honestly. Her voice had an admiring quality that made Arya felt a stab of affection for her.

 

However the effect was diminished when Jeyne gave her a small, sweet smile that was somehow scarier than Margaery Tyrell’s smiles. The two girls were very different in many aspects but had a link with her sister that had made them transcend their differences. Jeyne had made Marge nicer, more caring, the old Marge wouldn’t defend Sansa although she clearly loved her and she had done so when Joffrey had tried to touch her- a fact that had made Arya warm up to her immediately, whoever loved her siblings deserved to be protected and loved themselves- and Jeyne, the always lovely Jeyne holding Sansa’s hand ever since they were babies and their mothers had let them sleep together on a crib during parties; she’d grown a spine too, against any prognostic Arya had become friends with the little group.

_Margaery Tyrell. That was something Sansa needed to solve too._ She made a mental note to ask Sansa about it later.

But for now she sighed and resigned herself to the round of rapid fire questions coming out of her sister’s mouth.

 

 

 

She had drawn the line at red lipstick and eyeliner. The rimmel was also okay if she applied it herself but she wouldn’t let them apply it or the other weird creams on her face.

 

“Worry not, mini Sansa. I was once a makeup virgin, too. I’ll be gentle with your face.” Said Jeyne wiggling her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

 

She glared at Jeyne and the girl just winked back at her.

 

What an idiot, as if she would believe such a pretty little rose would flirt with her. She made a face at Sansa and her sister just coughed and looked elsewhere with that look that meant _she knew stuff_.

 

Deciding perhaps that Jeyne and Arya couldn’t be left to their own devices she stood tall –she’d probably make a good Queen if she married one of those creepy Targ cousins of theirs- and announced her thoughts regally.

 

“Alright sis, stop frowning and refrain from blinking for the next ten minutes as I teach you the powers of makeup.”

 

“Gods, this is the makeover that was promised. She’s the _Virgin That Was Promised_.”

 

“SHUT UP, just no poking my eyes-” she pointed at Sansa“and no sneaky hand or face grabbing” she pointedly looked at Jeyne, but it was all for show.Jeyne was a silly girl and all but she couldn’t care less wherever it was she swung. It was actually flattering if embarrassing to be cooed at by another girl, especially one that was much prettier than her too.

 

She sat rigidly whilst Jeyne prepared the makeup tutorial on WesTube. _Who knew it could teach you makeup?_

After an hour or so of tips and clothing tips Jeyne exclaimed.

 

“Old Gods and the New Arya, who’d knew such banging body was underneath those baggy jeans and _The House of Black and White’s_ t-shirts?”

 

“You’re absolutely positive you like Gendry? That _weapon_ could set you up with half of Winterfell’s student body!”

 

She threw a pillow at her but missed. Jeyne had absurdly good reflexes, it was why she secretly practiced water dance with her and other girls at school. She was the best at their team and had taught Arya a move or two.

 

She gave them both the finger. But she guessed the effect was lost if one looked fond of the people at the receiving end.

 

She was huddled in her room refusing every knock on her door and looking for all the world like the bratty teenager her mother said she was.

 

It was hardly her fault the world was ending and she’d be changing her name to something else like _Arry Sand_ and move to Dorne. Yeah Dorne was far away, it definitely would do.

 

The sound of a piece of glass breaking brought her out of her sulking.

 

The stupid, stupid boy was standing outside her window with _a damn laptop and music so cheesy that would surely made her a laughing stock twice._

“Come on Arry, talk to me!” Gendry seemed deadly serious as he stood there wearing his ridiculously expensive jacket and pants. She was going to answer that he better take everything back home and he’d talk to him when several lights turned on around them. Ygritte (Jon’s-un-girlfriend) screamed from next door.

 

“ _Do ye even know where to put it child?_ ”

 

_“SEVEN HELLS YGRITTE, THAT’S MY LITTLE SISTER.”_

_“It’s important information!”_

Right, it was time to do something about it.

 

“SHUT UP YOU LITTLE S-”

 

 _“Arya. Are. You. Swearing. Again?”_ shit, fuck, she’d just have to go a wake up her mother. Her very proper mother that also believed deep down inside that Arya still found boys disgusting.

Fuck. Mother was home. With Father, possibly even her crazy aunt Lysa.

Fuck.

 

“Look Gendry, I’ll see you at school tomorrow. _”_

_“Arya.”_

_“Please.”_

_“Alright m’lady.”_ He mockingly bowed to her.

 

She tried to find it unappealing and failed miserably.

 

_She was going to kill her siblings and their stupid partners._

 

 

 

Seventeen years old weren’t made of the same material anymore–Mya decided as she observed her brother sulking over that tiny Stark girl she liked so much.

 

It was obvious a lifetime of education under the Lord of Light’s faith hadn’t prepared Gen for the prospective of a very good friend of his kissing the hell out of him and then-as it happened with teenagers in such situations- she had stopped spending every day with him.

 

It was quite endearing actually. That someone would like you so much that they’d go as far as _avoid you_ because they’d been found out. No, that sort of affection so reckless and equal times innocent and passionate. 

 

_“Do you think Arya hates me?”_

Mya Stone –university dropout, fashion influencer and overall genius with an indescribable beauty-rolled her eyes at her equally handsome (but hopeless at love and lady courting) little brother.

 

The poor guy was so out of his element with this weird dating thing he didn’t knew he was doing with the Cool Stark Girl that she felt like patting him on the back and offering him a chocolate milkshake. Sadly, at the age of seventeen she could hardly solve his issue with skagoosi chocolate powder (which was clearly the superior choice of chocolate, westerosi washed up imitations couldn’t dream to compete against it). He was a young man on the brink to adulthood and not the sweet little thing that liked to be carried around on his sister’s shoulder.

 

“I think it’s actually quite the opposite. She wrote you a letter didn’t she? That’s teen speak for _please date me, thank you, goodbye_ ”.

 

She gave a small pause to add a dramatic effect.

 

“And it’s been ages since you last fought over whatever it was you fought. You’re actually quite close as off now, heard the Dayne boy saying so the other day.”

 

“Mya, you don’t even go to school anymore. How would you know something like that?” he looked horrified, he’d possibly check for hidden cameras later on.

 

Too bad Myranda Royce -school teacher and ocassional _partner_ of her- was skilled in and out of bed.

 

He’d never knew who was observing him.

 

“I just don’t get why she’s avoiding me then.” She stilled, it may be a matter of them being related to their illustrious father.

 

She looked at the floor. She was in no shape to be a sixteen year old’s legal guardian at the tender age of twenty two and with a stupid job as waitress on the local coffee shop. Technically, uncle Stannis was Gendry’s legal guardian. What could she say about him? He genuinely was a good person but he was a bit of a well-intentioned extremist at best and a distant figure at worst; still he made an effort, he had raised his biological child and them as their children. She was thankful for the effort he put, what with his insistence that they watch Lord of Light’s themed movies.

 

 _She didn’t even believed in the Seven._ So she had become something of the un-legal guardian to Gendry as Edric thankfully had his mother. Ever since she was five it had been her and Gendry against the world and she guessed this crush drama thing was one of those silly things one listened to and tolerated for a child.

 

Gods, she missed Myranda. It had been a good summer before she left abruptly. _She_ would have known how to handle this.

 

Or her, she would definitely know how to handle Mya.

 

The thought made her cheeks blush and Gendry, bless his ever judging soul, gave her a knowing look mixed with judgement.

 

That, she decided, was mostly uncle Stannis doing. Their father wasn’t especially fond of seriousness and judging. He was completely lacking on judgement.

 

 

She was a woman of action, she’d stand in front of what she wanted and take it by any necessary means. But Gendry was made of a softer material and Arya probably knew that already. It seemed forcing things wouldn’t get the desired effect.

 

She gave a look at her nails, they were cracked. This was why she hated painting them, it never seemed to last.

 

“Mya?” Gendry had that look he had at eight when he had asked her if she was paying attention to his recap on the latest cartoon on TV. Something about dinosaurs and school buses, she thinks.

 

She pats his giant shoulders and gives him an assessing look. As much as she’d like to pretend he’s a pure, sexless entity even she has to admit her little bro is as attractive physically as she is. He’s also stubbornly loyal and has the air of roughness boys rarely have this days.

 

“Okay let’s do the reverse Grease.”

 

“ _What-_ ”

 

“ _Hush Gen,_ ” she rubbed her temple thinking of the important bits of that movie that Randa had promised would solve any doubts about teen romance “let me work my jedi powers.”

 

“We need a leather jacket, hair gel and your willingness to sing cheesy 80’s pop songs.”

 

He groaned and mumbled something about stupid chick flicks not solving anyone’s life.

 

“I don’t even know what Grease is!”

 

“Damn, _that’s_ what’s wrong. I have failed you, your romance education has been neglected by those around you. Fear not little bro, let me educate you on all the great classics-” she pulled her hair up on a loose bun and hooked her arm on his.

 

“Okay let’s do the reverse Grease.”

 

“ _What-_ ”

 

“ _Hush Gen,_ ” she rubbed her temple thinking of the important bits of that movie that Randa had promised would solve any doubts about teen romance “let me work my jedi powers.”

 

“We need a leather jacket, hair gel and your willingness to sing cheesy 80’s pop songs.”

 

He groaned and mumbled something about stupid chick flicks not solving anyone’s life.

 

“I don’t even know what Grease is!”

 

“Damn, _that’s_ what’s wrong. I have failed you, your romance education has been neglected by those around you. Fear not little bro, let me educate you on all the great classics-” she pulled her hair up on a loose bun and hooked her arm on his.

 

“Ok, first things first, once the girl runs you _must_ catch her, no weird-ass standing under her windowsill as you have already seen and tested.”

 

 

 

She turned to Gendry and rose to the tip of her toes giving him a full kiss in the mouth. He tensed a bit in her arms, but she kept kissing here and there, chaste rubs of her lips on his until he, ultimately, responded with fierceness. She couldn’t help herself and gave a tiny sigh of content (he was there with her, he liked her just as much as she wanted him).

 

A cough startled them apart. She put her hands to her lips and he stared behind her with a horrified look.

 

Sansa, Jeyne and Margaery where clapping, several of their friends did too including a certain Willow Heddle.

 

“It’s such a shame though, I always thought Arya would finally get that I’ve been flirting with her all this years.” Said Jeyne while Sansa patted her shoulders.

 

“I heard Mya Stone is single, Jey” whispered Sansa and they both giggled at the idea of her dating Gendry’s sister.

 

“You should try hooking up with Marge.”

 

The silence that followed was all the answer Jeyne needed to confirm her suspicions.

 

Why did she had to have a crush on the straight Stark sister? In a family where even little, nerdy, adorable Bran was lgbt. It was so unfair.

 

 

After a particularly heated make out session, Arya and Gendry disheveled and smiling emerged from school, hand in hand just in time to see Jon pull up on _Ghost._ Sitting next to her was Ygritte who wasted no time to remark on their appearance.

 

“Told ye, he’d knew where to put it.” She wiggled her brows at them and Arya mouthed a ‘sorry Gen’ before Jon spoke.

 

“Very well, it’s time to discuss the consequences, then.” He was completely red and had his lips tightly pursed but the rest of him seemed the same as ever.

 

She sent a silent prayer for Jon Snow. Had it been Robb or Theon it would be catastrophic (and Theon would turn on her to win Robb’s favor, love was cruel like that).

 

Gendry looked like he would vomit.

 

“You southern boys really take the fun out of things.” Mumbled a sullen looking Ygritte, before placing a kiss on Jon’s nose. “It’s good thing you know how to use your tongue.”

 

“YGRITTE! Gods. I need the brain bleach.”

 

“Now you get it, little sis. Now you do.”

 

“So, I heard you’re into art too Gendry?”

 

“Yes, but I’m more of an occasional painter, it’s Arya here who paints wonderfully “he answered self-deprecatingly. She felt a rush of _something._ Gods, she wanted to jump him right there, how embarrassing. She had turned into Sansa! _Love makes fools out of all of us_ _._

 

 


End file.
